


Michael Phelps and the Quest for Ryan’s Shoes

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Bromance, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Conor is a good wingman, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Michael is a good boyfriend, Shoes, Travel, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Michael drags Conor to LA to find the perfect gift for Ryan





	

“Shoes.” Michael said as he set his food down beside Conor. Conor raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend as he took a break from his own Christmas shopping via his Amazon app.

“Shoes?” Conor asked. “You’re not exactly the shoe type.”

“Not for me, for Ryan.” Michael explained, shoveling a bite of loaded French fries into his mouth. “For Christmas.”

“And why are you telling me this?” Conor asked, a little worried about what the answer was. Michael just smiled at him. “No. No way. Not a chance. I have to shop for all my siblings and Nathan yet.”

“You might find something for them while we’re out.” Michael said. “Come on man. I need my wing man on this one.” Conor groaned. Somehow, Phelps and Lochte always managed to talk him into things.

“Fine. Where are we going?”

****

That’s how they found themselves on a flight from Baltimore to Los Angeles the next morning. One of the perks of being the most winningest Olympic athlete is people were a little more willing to work things around to accommodate him and his friends. After telling Ryan a BS story as to why they couldn’t hang out, Michael packed a bag and hoped a flight to California.

“So,” Conor began as they walked into LAX. “We’re just gonna walk around Los Angeles until a pair of shoes screams Ryan at you?” He asked. Michael shrugged.

“I mean, I guess.” Michael said. “How hard could it be?”

****

“Oh my god. I have made a horrible mistake.” Michael groaned. They had been to several stores, looking for shoes, but Michael hadn’t found a single pair of shoes that made him think of Ryan. And the ones that he did see, Ryan already had. He was so glad he had taken a picture of Ryan’s shoe closet beforehand. He didn’t want to get him a double.

“I think those pizza All-Stars would’ve been good.” Conor suggested. “I mean, the guy eats pizza every single Friday. It’s not like he hates the stuff.”

“It just didn’t seem right.” Michael said. “I don’t know. Maybe I should go back and get them…”

“Look. There’s a vintage store.” Conor said. “Let’s go in there. My sister loves that vintage crap and you can make up your mind about the pizza shoes.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Michael said as him and Conor made their way to the vintage store. Conor started to look around when they got in, trying to find the perfect things for his sister. Michael was just sort of loitering around, until his eye caught something back in the corner. Conor had just come over to show Michael a pair of earrings that he thought one of Michael’s sisters might like, but Michael just walked away.

“Phelps?” Conor asked, following him. “What are you doing?”

“I think I found the perfect shoes.” Michael said, holding up a pair of old looking shoes. Conor raised an eyebrow.

“Those don’t really look…Ryan-ish.” Conor said. Michael just shrugged.

“I think they’ll be perfect.”

****

“Merry Christmas baby.” Michael said, handing boxes over to Ryan to open. Ryan had got him perfect gifts, from exclusive Call of Duty merch to a brand new Ravens jersey. Ryan had been very proud of all his finds, even though Devon and Brandon might have helped quite a bit.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.” Ryan laughed. Michael was wearing his new jersey, and it made Ryan beam with pride that he had found something good enough for him. Ryan immediately tore into the packages though, taking in everything that Michael had gotten him. Finally, there was just one box left.

“Be careful with this.” Michael warned. Ryan looked confused but carefully took the paper off the shoe box.

“Shoes?” Ryan asked, sounding a little excited. Michael just shrugged, trying to hide his smile. Ryan took the lid off the box and his smile grew wider. “Oh my…are these what I think they are?”

“I don’t know. What do you think they are?” Michael asked. Ryan was bouncing like an over excited puppy.

“I think they’re vintage 1984 Olympic Converse.” He said with a large smile. “These are perfect Mikey!” 

“Conor said they didn’t seem like you, but I knew you’d like them.” Michael said, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan turned and kissed him deeply.

“They’re perfect. Just like you.” Ryan said happily. “Merry Christmas Mikey.”

“Merry Christmas Ry.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are the shoes that Michael gets Ryan: http://only-sneakers.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/converse-la-olympic-1984_.jpg
> 
> Please comment!!


End file.
